Sensitive
by Peggy319
Summary: Danny is confronted by Rachel after Grace is injured.


I'm not really sure where this side of Rachel came from in my mind, but I hope you like the story.

Sadly they do not belong to me either, but I guess we can dream.

H

5

0

"Williams," Danny answers his phone before handing Grace her backpack.

"Danny, I'll have to meet you at the office this morning," Steve responds through the phone. "The governor just called me in for a quick meeting."

"Okay Steve," Danny answers as he and Grace leave his apartment. "I'll see you there after I drop Grace at school. What's the meeting about, a new case?"

"I'm not sure, he just said 'get here'."

"Hmm," Danny frowns, climbing into his camero.

"Good morning Uncle Steve," Grace calls from the passenger seat.

"Tell Grace I said good morning to her too," Steve answers with a smile. "See you at the office."

"Uncle Steve says good morning to you too," Danny tells Grace as he drops the phone on the console between them. A few minutes later Danny pulls up to the school and gets out to walk Grace to the doors. Danny and Grace are about half way across the school yard when there is a screeching of tires from behind them. Danny turns to see a car barreling towards them. "Look out," he cries as he scoops Grace into his arms and dives to the side. The car narrowly misses Danny, Grace and several other kids before careening out of the school yard and speeding off into the sunny Hawaiian morning.

"Detective Williams, Grace, are you guys okay?" asks Ms. Kalani, rushing up to them and helping Grace to sit up.

"My arm hurts," Grace whispers, tears running down her cheeks as she holds her left arm close to her chest. "Danno?" she asks, turning slightly to face him.

"I'm okay - just let - me catch - my breath," Danny pants, an arm wrapped protectively around his ribs.

"But you're bleeding," Grace responds, indicating scratches on his arm and head.

"An ambulance is on the way," Ms. Kalani tells them. "HPD too."

"I need to - call Steve," Danny says, patting his pocket before remembering that his phone is in his car.

"Here," Ms. Kalani says, handing her phone to Danny, "dial the number and I'll talk to him." Danny dials the number then hands the phone back to her. "Commander McGarrett," she begins as Steve answers the phone. "My name is Ms. Kalani, I am a teacher at Grace's school." Ms. Kalani steps back as the paramedics arrive while she continues to explain to Steve what happened. "Commander McGarrett will meet you at the hospital," she tells Danny as the paramedics prepare to transport them. Two other students are treated at the scene with only minor scratches and bruises.

H

5

0

"Danny?" Steve says softly, stepping into the exam room. "Are you okay? How's Grace?"

"Grace has a broken arm and a few scratches, we were lucky," Danny answers with a grimace.

"How about you?" Steve asks again.

"A couple of cracked ribs, bruises and scratches," Danny answers. "Did anyone give a description of the car?"

"I don't know, HPD was handling that," Steve responds reaching out to steady Danny as he stands up.

"They should be about done with Grace's cast by now," Danny says, heading for the door.

"I'll go check with HPD, see what they have. You okay here for a minute?" Steve asks.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to wait for Grace," Danny answers, leaning against the wall in the waiting area.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute," Steve says, pulling his phone out and heading outside.

"Daniel, where's Grace," Rachel demands as she rushes into the waiting area.

"She's getting her cast, they should be done anytime now," Danny answers tiredly.

"What happened?" Rachel demands.

"A car, barreling across the school yard," Danny begins, moving from the wall to slowly pace. "I grabbed Grace, we jumped out of the way."

"Were they after you? What did you do, Danny?" Rachel cries, shoving Danny back into the wall.

"Rachel please," Danny gasps, his cracked ribs jarring painfully.

"Grace is not safe with you," Rachel screams, hitting him with her fists. "How could you do this?"

"I protected her - I kept her safe," Danny whispers, not even trying to block the blows. "She's still - alive."

"She has a broken arm!" Rachel yells, glaring at him.

"I did - everything - I could," Danny breathes, his eyes reflecting both his physical and his mental pain. "I would die for her."

"Mommy, stop," Grace cries, rushing up to them. "Please stop, you're hurting Danno." Rachel is so focused on her fear and anger that she does not even hear Grace pleading with her, or Steve rushing up behind her.

"Rachel stop," Steve shouts as he grabs her by the arms and spins her around to the security guard behind him before reaching out to catch Danny as he slides down the wall. "Easy Danny," Steve says as he helps him stay sitting upright.

"Let me go," shouts Rachel as the security guard escorts her to the chairs on the far side of the waiting room. "Let me go, I need to check on my daughter."

"You should have thought of that before you attacked an injured man, right now you will sit here and calm down or I will take you outside," demands the security guard.

"What is going on here?" demands Dr. Kahala as he rushes in.

"Over here Doc," Steve calls, still kneeling beside Danny. As Steve explains what happened Dr. Kahala re-examines Danny.

"Steve," Danny whispers, his blue eyes filled with pain. "Grace."

"I'll take care of her Danny," Steve answers moving around to where she is sitting and crying.

"Uncle Steve," Grace sniffs as she wraps her good arm around his waist. "Why is Mommy mad at Danno? Why did she hurt him?"

"Mommy's just scared right now," Steve comforts her. "She is afraid of loosing you."

"But it wasn't Danno's fault," Grace cries, looking up at Steve with tear filled brown eyes.

"I know Gracie, I know," Steve says, holding her close.

"Where is he taking Danno?" she asks, suddenly noticing Doctor Kahala helping him up.

"It's okay, Grace, I'm just taking him to x-ray, we need to make sure his ribs are still okay," Doctor Kahala answers her.

"Okay," Grace says softly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Commander McGarrett," an HPD officer calls softly, walking up to them. As Steve talks with the officer Grace stalks over to where Rachel is sitting, still being watched by the security guard.

"Why, Mommy," Grace asks, a determined glare in her eyes. "Why did you hurt Danno, he was already hurt saving us."

"Grace Honey, I'm sorry," Rachel begins, reaching out to Grace. "I didn't know he was hurt," she continues when Grace takes a step back out of her mother's reach.

"How could you not?" Grace cries, her right hand balled into a fist at her side. "Did you look in his eyes? Couldn't you see the pain there? Did you not notice the scratches on his face and arm? You didn't really look at him did you?" Grace accuses as Steve walks up behind her. "Have you forgotten how to read his eyes, or do you just not care anymore?" Grace asks softly. "You should be more sensitive, like Danno."

When did you become so much like your father, Rachel thinks to herself, wondering if Grace is right. Do I really care so little?

"If it makes any difference," Steve says, his eyes cold as steel, " HPD found the car and driver. The guy was after one of the other kids, Danny and Grace were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry," Rachel gasps, tears streaming down her face now too. "I'm sorry Grace, I was wrong," she whispers just as Doctor Kahala and Danny return.

"Doc?" Steve questions as he turns to face them.

"He has a few new bruises, but no further damage to his ribs," Doctor Kahala answers, glaring at Rachel. "I assume he will still be going home with you, Commander?"

"Yes, he will," Steve answers. "Give me a minute and I'll bring the truck around to the front," Steve says. Before heading for the doors he turns to Rachel and says, "Don't try anything while I'm gone."

"Grace, tell your father goodbye and I'll take you home," Rachel says, glancing at the security guard as she stands up.

"No, it's Danno's weekend, I want to stay with him," Grace cries, moving back to stand at her father's side.

"Grace, he is hurt, he may not feel like taking care of you all weekend," Rachel answers, glancing up at Danny.

"She will be fine," Danny growls through clenched teeth. "Steve will be there to help as well."

"That's right," Grace agrees, "and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono too. And I can help take care of Danno too."

"Alright Grace," Rachel sighs. "I'll see you Monday then. May I have a hug?" Rachel asks, somewhat afraid Grace will say no. "I love you Grace," Rachel whispers as she hugs her daughter.

"I love you too Mommy," Grace answers as Steve walks back in.

"Ready?" Steve asks.

"We are," Grace answers reaching up to gently take her father's hand. Slowly Steve, Danny and Grace make there way to Steve's truck and climb in.

H

5

0

About half way to Steve's house Danny suddenly says, "Wait, what about your meeting with the Governor? Do we have a case?"

"No, no case, Danny," Steve smiles. "He just wanted to thank us. He gave us a plaque," Steve says as he pulls into his driveway and parks the truck. "In fact, here it is," he says, reaching into the back seat beside Grace. The plaque states recognition for two years of outstanding service by the Five-0 Task Force in service to the State of Hawaii. "He told me he wanted to present it to all of us, but then I got the call about you. He told me to take it and go," Steve says, smiling again. "We'd better get you two inside and comfortable," Steve grins opening his door.

After they are settled in the house, Steve calls Chin and Kono to make plans for a weekend barbeque and celebration. When he hangs up he looks over to see both Danny and Grace asleep on the couch. Steve smiles to himself, proud of his team and what they do.


End file.
